Raincloud's Story
by magazinepompom
Summary: Raincloud is an ordinary cat. But with her sister in the spotlight all the time, she grows jealous. When she finds out her sister is in a prophecy, she snaps. What dangers will she face along the way? And what is trying to drive her away from her destiny? Rated T for some deaths and romance.
1. Chapter 1

When I woke, dawn light filtered into the nursery. My mother, Stormflower was still asleep. I prodded my sister Icekit. "What is it, Rainkit?" she groaned. "Let's go outside, I want to explore the camp for one last time as a kit!" It was true, today, Icekit and I were finally going to become apprentices of Snowclan! "Okay, fine." said Icekit. But before we could move, we heard Rosestar's meow. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around for a clan meeting!" Rainkit and Icekit squealed and ran outside. "First of all, we have to name two new warriors." She looked up at the sky. "They have trained hard and understand the meaning of your noble code." Sweetpaw and Nightpaw shook with exitment. "Sweetpaw, Nightpaw, please come up here. Mudear, Sharpwhisker do you believe your apprentices are ready?" They both nodded curtly. "Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Sweetpaw from this moment on, you will be known as Sweetstone." I noticed clouds starting to gather in the sky. It probably means nothing. "Nightpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Nightheart. Starclan grants you both your warrior names for your courage and loyalty." "Sweetstone! Nightheart! Sweetsone! Nightheart!" "Now, we have two new apprentices to name. Icekit, Rainkit." She flicked her tail. "Icekit, from this moment on, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Ashbreeze. Rainkit, from this moment on you will be known as Rain-" Suddenly, a crack of lightning shot across the sky, hitting the pine tree in the hollow, and it hit Rosestar, who was on her last life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rosestar!" Everyone rushed over to where Rosestar was huddled. "It's a sign from Starclan!" someone shouted. "Rainkit must become a medicine cat apprentice!" yowled another. They all started arguing when suddenly, Rainkit yelled, "No! I am NOT becoming a medicine cat apprentice!"

She remembered the time when Icekit tried to convince her to be a medicine cat apprentice and she almost asked Birchleaf, but then there was an apprentice ceremony and Swiftpaw became his apprentice, and she was actually glad. But then a badger attacked and killed Swiftpaw, so the position was open. But nothing could convince her now.

The medicine cat, Birchleaf shouldered his way through. "She is right. It's not her destiny." His eyes were filled with sorrow as he went to check on Rosestar. The whole clan watched anxiously when Birchleaf looked up and said those three little words, "She will live."


	3. Chapter 3

That day at sun-high, Rosestar got up. Despite Birchleaf's protests, she called a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" Birchleaf sighed. "We have some unfinished business here. Despite my…" She hesitated "accident," she finished. "I will not let anything get in the way of my clan. Rainkit, please come up here. Rainkit, from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Rainpaw. Your mentor will be Willowfur." The mottled gray apprentice was shaking as she touched noses with her mentor.

"Let's go explore the territory!" said Rainpaw. "Yeah!" said Icepaw. The mentors looked at each other, whiskers twitching with amusement.

"I suppose," Willowfur said at last. "Yes!" yowled Rainpaw and Icepaw. As they came to the Ash Oak, Ashbreeze said, "This was named the Ash Oak because this was the only tree in the forest that survived the huge fire that hit when we first got here."

_I have a bad feeling about Ashbreeze, but I don't know why._ My thoughts were interrupted by a screech. It was a Pineclan patrol! Wait, not a patrol, it was a group of about twenty cats!

_We haven't had any battle training! What are we going to do?_

**HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I'm so devilish aren't I? *wiggles eyebrows***


End file.
